Place in Destiny
Story John’s platform of ice, having melted to just being a foothold, floats towards the island. He washes onto the beach, stepping onto it. John: That was a luxurious trip. John walks along the shoreline, as the sound of a spinning disk cuts through the air. John spins, knocking a large bladed chakram away with Rustic. A black cloaked figure is standing down the beach, catching the repelled chakram. The figure holds another chakram, wielding two. John: The Organization? The figure makes his approach, swinging his chakrams at John. John blocks it with Rustic, as he twists his foot, a burst of sand knocking the figure back, flipping into the air. The figure throws the chakrams, John forming a sand wall, then launches them back. The figure catches one, and does a side spin to catch the other one. The chakrams are lit aflame, as he blazes through the sand. John spins, Rustic covered in fire. The flames catch each other, the heat rising. John: Fire. Axel? The Figure pushes away, landing on his feet as his hood falls off. Axel stands there, though the tear shaped markings under his eyes are gone. Lea: The name’s Lea. Got it memorized? John: I think I can manage that. So what? That your regular name? Lea: Yep. You’re looking at an authenticated 100% human with a heart. The Nobody is now a Somebody again. Lea claps his hands and chakrams together, them shrinking down into slots on his gloves. John: So, what are you doing on the Destiny Islands? (Lea gasps) Oh, come on. I recognized it while being washed ashore. Lea: As you know, after you defeated the Organization, the boundaries between worlds was restored, isolating them. Now that they’re gone, and I assume that that’s your fault, by the way, I thought I’d check up on Kairi. John: Right. You’ve got a crush on her. Lea: Do not! (He rubs his cheek, looking away.) I just, wanted to make sure she was okay, that’s all. It’s pretty dangerous with the world like this. We all can use a friend in this world. Voice: You have chosen your friends poorly. John and Lea turn, as shadows form into a mass, becoming Saïx. Lea: Isa?! John: His real name is Isa? Saïx: It is. But I am not he. I was preserved in the darkness, and now, I serve the Intellectuary. John: Wow, what a surprise. Saïx: And I am here for Kairi. Lea: Like we’ll let you get your hands on her! John: An Omnitrix wielder in Intellectuary’s deploy. He had plenty of those before. Why her? Saïx: My job is not to ask why. Saïx holds his hand out, grunting. A large claymore sword forms from the darkness, him swinging it with one hand with ease. Lea claps his hands together, enlarging the chakrams. John holds Rustic at the ready, anxious. Lea: Be careful. Isa was once known as the Berserker. Saïx: My job, is to eliminate threats and fulfill orders. Saïx’s eyes expand and contract, as if having lost all control. Saïx blasts forward, slashing at John. John moves to deflect the attack, but is struck hard in the chest, sent flying away, Rustic lost in the sand. John thrusts his fist forward, a wave of sand flying. Saïx blocks it by hiding behind his claymore, being unharmed. Lea: How about some of this! Lea throws a blazing chakram at Saïx, who repels it. Saïx swings at Lea, him barely dodging. Lea puts his hand on the claymore, spinning around it, going to strike Saïx’s face with his other chakram. Saïx catches it, his hand burning. Saïx lifts his foot and kicks Lea away, then swings at him with his claymore. A hand forms in the sand, catching it. Saïx: What? A sand explosion occurs, launching Saïx skyward. He lands with ease, several sand hands shooting after him, Saïx cutting through them all with ease. A sandstorm rises from the ground, Saïx striking the ground, releasing waves of darkness. Desert Storm is pushed away, him reforming. Desert Storm: Not bad. Take this! Desert Storm grows in size, releasing several sand blasts, and a wave of sand. Saïx blasts his way through, and flips out. A flaming chakram flies at Saïx, who repels it. Saïx: Hm. Perhaps this isn’t the time for this. Saïx’s body breaks into shadows, disappearing. Desert Storm looks around for him, dissatisfied. Desert Storm reverts. John: Gone. And with no mana, I can’t track him. Lea: So, what now? John: We track him down, of course. End Scene In the Secret Place cave, behind the waterfall, Saïx is standing by the door to the world’s heart, putting his hand on it. Saïx: Such a futile world. If my target isn’t here, then it has no purpose. Saïx summons his claymore, striking the door with it. A barrier of light forms around it, the claymore bouncing off it. Saïx: Tsk. It can only hold so long. Saïx charges dark energy into the claymore, yelling in anger as he strikes again. The claymore impacts the barrier, the entire cavern shaking and shattering. The roof breaks, revealing the cloudless sky. A full moon shines through, the moonlight invigorating Saïx. His power level increases dramatically, as he laughs. Saïx: Heh. You really think you can hide from me? You underestimate me! Saïx turns, throwing the claymore like a boomerang. It approaches the wall, nothing there but a shadow on the ground. The shadow moves, as the figure goes underneath the claymore. ChamAlien turns visible, charging at Saïx. ChamAlien: To be fair, I never fought you, so I don’t know the extent of your ability. ChamAlien shifts to Davy Jones, as he summons Oathkeeper. Davy Jones swings it at Saïx, who recreates his claymore, using it to parry. Davy Jones uses two hands, pressing down against Saïx’s one handed defense. Saïx finishes his swing, launching Davy Jones upward, through the hole in the ceiling. Davy Jones lands on a rock, as Saïx leaps after him. Davy Jones flips over Saïx, as a blazing chakram flies at him. Saïx: Nice try. Lea leaps at Saïx, swinging his second chakram at him, forcing him to parry. The flying chakram approaches Saïx, as he spins to catch it. He hammers the claymore into Lea, sending him crashing into the cave, it cratering from his impact. Lea groans in pain from it, unable to move. Saïx lands next to him. Saïx: This is the end. Goodbye, old friend. Lea: (Groaning) Well, I lived a good life. A radiation blast hits Saïx from behind, crippling him and causing him to turn. NRG fires another radioactive blast, Saïx sticking his claymore into the ground, using it as a shield. Lea: Heh. No fair. Using one of my forms. NRG: What are you talking about? It’s always been my form. You just borrowed it. Saïx: Back for more. You really don’t learn your lesson. NRG: Oh, I learned it a long time ago. NRG fires a radioactive blast, Saïx deflecting it with ease. Saïx throws his claymore, as NRG knocks it aside with Oathkeeper. Saïx rockets towards him, summoning his claymore and swinging it. NRG raises Oathkeeper to defend himself, but it is knocked away, as the claymore cuts through NRG’s suit. NRG: Heh. NRG’s true form comes out of the armor, flying into the air. NRG: Ah-ha! You don’t learn do you? Saïx: Oh, I do. I’m already familiar with this form. It won’t be enough to defeat me. Saïx’s eyes expand and contract, as if having lost all control. Saïx blasts forward, swinging the blunt end of the claymore at NRG, swatting him away. NRG flips back several feet, but he regains composure. NRG throws energy balls at Saïx, who spins in a frenzy, destroying them all. NRG: Oh, come on! You’re not supposed to be that strong! Saïx flies above NRG, and comes crashing down at NRG. NRG shoots several energy balls into the sky, which Saïx pounds through them. They release an extraordinary amount of heat, which all flies into the air. Lea stands up, legs shaking. Lea: Huh. I wonder if that’s what he’s going for. If it is, then I might as well help. Time to burn through! Lea holds both chakrams, as he spins them, their fire growing. Lea then spins in a circle, creating a vortex of fire. The vortex shoots to the sky, coming at Saïx from below. Saïx falls into the heart of the vortex, and spins, shadows cutting through it, allowing the heat to escape skyward. NRG inhales, sucking all the heat in. Lea throws a chakram, as Saïx pushes off it, launching himself above NRG. NRG spits a wind of heat and fire at Saïx, which he dives through, piercing the center as he crashes into NRG, pinning him to the ground as they collide. NRG struggles to breathe as he reverts, the claymore is pressed to his throat. Saïx: You are pathetic. You claim to desire to become stronger than all. But your heart is weak, your lust for power low. If a god is what you desire to be, then you will never obtain that goal. John: The foes that I face are becoming more and more godlike. If I am to keep up with them, if I am to protect my friends and loved ones, then I must be able to match them. If I am to be the hero, then I must make it to that level. Saïx’s eyes revert to normal, as his power level drops. He gasps in confusion, as he looks up, storm clouds enveloping the sky. Saïx: What? But, how? John blasts Saïx in the face with mana, knocking him of him. John rolls back and leaps into the air, transforming into Vicktor Stein as he lands. The towers on his back spark with lightning, the storm clouds sparking as well. Vicktor Stein: I used the heat from my radiation attacks to create a contrast. Super heated air rising to join the cold air of the atmosphere. This caused the condensation and creation of storm clouds, super charged with energy. Electrical energy. Far more than me, or any electric alien, can create. Saïx: This form, Larxene used it. It was her weakest form. Vicktor Stein: But for this situation, it’s perfect. By releasing an electromagnetic field, I can draw the lightning to me, and then transfer it into an attack. Saïx gasps in terror, realizing how deadly the attack is. Saïx begins to flee, when a chakram flies by his face, barely missing. He stops, frozen in place. Lea is behind a rock, smiling. Lea: I’ll miss you, old friend. However, you haven’t been my friend for a long time. Vicktor Stein’s towers spark even more, the clouds sparking. Lightning the size of the island shoots down and hits Vicktor Stein’s towers, the ground around him breaking. He raises his hands, as he redirects the large lightning bolt at Saïx, obliterating his body. He breaks into darkness, his body and energy disappearing. Vicktor Stein drops to one knee, the electricity shocking him. He reverts, panting. John: God level is hard. Lea: Hey, at least you’re alive. Lea walks over, legs still shaking, plopping down on the ground beside John. John: Now what? Lea: (Panting) Well, I’ll keep looking for Kairi. I’m sure she’s fine. But it’s better for everyone to have a friend. John: Yeah. Good luck with that. I’m still going for my goal. The god of an enemy that’s responsible for all of this. Lea: Yeah, I’ll leave that to you. I’ll do much better at fighting average joe enemies. John: I think we both earned a little rest, don’t you? Lea: Heh. Wake me up before you leave. Characters * John Smith * Lea Villains * Saïx Aliens * Desert Storm * ChamAlien * Davy Jones * NRG (normal and true form) * Vicktor Stein Trivia * The alien forms John used resemble aliens used by Organization members: Saïx used Davy Jones, Axel used NRG, and Larxene used Vicktor Stein. * John's final attack against Saïx, using the natural lightning, is based off Kirin, the Lightning Release Jutsu used by Sasuke Uchiha from the Naruto manga. He used Fire Release techniques to super heat the air to create the storm. * It's revealed that Kairi is not on the Destiny Islands. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Shattered Earth-68 Category:John Smith 10: Kingdom Hearts saga Category:John Smith 10: Lost Love Arc